Its A Forever Kind Of Love
by emmettgirl25
Summary: Full Summary Inside... I promise you guys wont be disappointed...
1. Prologue

_Its A Forever Kind Of Love_

**AN: I only own the characters I make up, all the others are owned by SM. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Im very excited about it. even though my fiance thinks im a completely looney toon but thats ok lol! **

**Summary: **Set after the kiss on the mountain and Newborn fight where Bella discovers what her life would be like with Jacob. She calls off the engagement with Edward and breaks up with him and goes to tell Jake that she wants to be with him but Things don't go the way she thought they would and Jake sends her away before she gets to explain. She doesn't go home like he thought she would. She runs and doesn't return until 5 years later a completely different person with one thing on her agenda, To get Jake to listen to everything she had wanted to say to him 5 years ago but didn't have the chance. What will she come home to? Will Jake still be the same person she left behind ? and the big question running through her mind, Does he still love her?

_**Prologue **_

She knew running like she did was the wrong answer.

She was never good at explaining how she felt or what she wanted out of life, all she every did when things got tough was run. Her mother did the same thing and she told herself when she was growing up that she would never do what her mother did, but like the saying goes like mother, like daughter.

After 5 years of running and becoming a much stronger, still stubborn person Bella was coming back to the one place that held her entire world, the one person who knew her from the inside out, the person who picked up the broken pieces of her heart when Edward hurt her beyond words could say without asking for anything in return except she love him like he loved her.

Bella was coming back to tell Jacob everything she never got to say on that fateful night after he had gotten injuried fighting the newborns and that earth shattering kiss that made her realize who she actually couldnt live without, who she wanted to grow old with, and have a family with.

She was going to tell him everything she never got to say the night she was so worried about him and the injuries he had substained that she flew to his house breaking all the speed limit laws only to have him throw her out while he was laid up in bed covered in bandages.

Bella was coming back to take control over the life she still wanted even after 5 years of being gone, because after 5 years of going through the things she had. The old Bella was gone, sure there was still a small part of her left that was afraid of what she left behind and if he still loved he like he always had, but if it was worse then she had thought she would stick around and fight like hell until she got what she wanted.

There was only one small problem Bella didnt know what she had left behind and what shes about to find is not what she ever could have pictured. Things had changed and those changes were massive.

**AN: I know its not the best but this is my first multi-chapter story that i intend to finish :) any feed back is apperciated and Im looking for a beta if anyones interested :)**

**Hope you guys stick around and see whats to come!**

**Chapter 1 tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

AN : I own only the characters I make up, everyone else belongs to SM. Im still looking for a beta if anyone is interested just send me a message.

Here is Chapter 1. Bellas back in Washington what is she coming back to?

Keep reading to find out :)

Chapter 1: Going Home

_**5 years ago:**_

_**Bella drove as fast as she could to get to the Blacks house and talk to Jacob. She knew he would still be in alot of pain due to the newborn he had saved Leah from crushed is whole right side but she had to get to him, to tell him that she was choosing him and that he was the person that she couldn't live without. She knew she could live without Edward, she had done it before and that was all thanks to Jake. He had pulled her through her darkest days and showed her how to be happy again. **_

_**As she drove down the last stretch of road that led her to the man she now realized she loved with her whole heart and the man she wanted to spend her life with she thought about what she would say to him and how to apologize for being so selfish and stubborn. She thought about how much that kiss they had shared right before he went to join the others to fight for her life against the newborns that had made her see that vision and change her whole percpective on how she wanted her life to be. She never wanted to have kids for fear that she would turn out like her mother but now she was one-hundred percent she that as long as Jake was there by her side she would not do what her mother did and Bella wanted that life, she wanted that life with Jake. **_

_**As that last thought rolled through her mind she pulled up in front of the Blacks little red house where she had so many amazing memories and where she knew there would be many, many more as long as Jacob would still have her after she came to tell him her good news. **_

_**Bella hopped out of the truck and went to knock on the door since she didnt see anyone outside, she knew that Carlisle had long since gone home because she had called to see how Jake was doing and he told her everything he done and that he was now sleeping and would be ok, so he had gone home. What she didnt understand is why none of the pack were around, she thought for sure they would be there. When she got up to the door she knocked and knocked but no one answered.**_

_**"Where the crap is Billy?" she thought to herself.**_

_**She knew Billy wouldnt mind and she knew there was no way Jacob could be up and around already so she let herself in. **_

_**As she got further into the living room she noticed at note on the side table by the couch,**_

Bella,

I knew you would be over as soon as you could. Jake is still sleeping so I've gone over to Sue's and will be back before he wakes up again. I am glad your safe.

Love,

Billy

_**Bella put the note back and crept to Jacobs bedroom door making sure to be quiet so she didnt wake him up. As she got closer she knew he was still asleep because of the light snoring coming from behind the closed door. Opening the door she couldnt help the small gasp that came out, he was covered from the neck down to the waist (as far as she could tell) in white bandage. She had known it was bad just not that bad, she wanted to cry even though she knew it wasn't her fault, she felt like it was because if it hadn't been for her Victoria never would have created the newborns and everyone wouldnt have had to fight them to yet again protect her. **_

_**She spotted a chair next to Jake bed and sat down picking up the hand that was closest to here and she began to whisper..**_

_**"I wish you were awake Jake so I could tell you everything thats going on in my mind, Carlisle said you are going to be better in a couple days and that you were healing at such a fast pace that he had to re-break all the bones because they weren't healing right. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here when they first brought you back, but I had to keep up the charade for Charlies sack which by the way when you get up and moving again hes going to have a very long lecture for you about the 'two wheel death machines' that you like to drive around, those are his words not mine. I just wish you were awake because there is so much I need to tell you that i can't say without you awake."**_

_**Bella didn't know how long she had sat there for just tracing different patterns on Jacobs hand but it couldnt have been that long because soon Jake was starting to move. **_

_**"Jake, are you okay, do you need anything?"**_

_**He blinked a couple times like he didnt know if she was really there or not.**_

_**"Bella, what are you doing here?"**_

_**Bella looked at him like he had lost his mind, why would he think she wouldnt be there he had just gotten seriously hurt because of her (ok, not really because of her, but you get the point), so of course she was here.**_

_**"Why wouldnt I be here, I wanted to make sure you were ok?"**_

_**"I don't know Bella maybe because I know Dickward knows about the most amazing kiss I have ever had and I know whats coming, and I would rather not deal with that right now, so why dont you do us both a favor and leave because I really dont want to listen to what you have to say at least i can say I tried to get you to see that you love me as much as I love you, but nothing I ever do will change that. So please just leave."**_

_**"But, Jake thats..."**_

_**"Bella I said leave, I dont need this right now just leave, don't call me, don't come here, I just need space."**_

_**By the time Jake was done Bella had tears running down here face that wouldnt seem to stop and all she could do was sit there a nod, she wanted to just scream at him and tell him that he was wrong that thats not why she was here but she couldnt so she just turned and ran out to her truck not bothering to close any of the doors behind her, started her truck and left.**_

_**As she was driving, she had made up her mind she was going to leave, she had no reason to stay in Forks anymore, she had already broken up with Edward and given him back his mothers ring, and Charlie she knew he would be fine without her. Yes, he would understand why she need to leave but he would support her without a doubt. Charlie already knew about her break-up with Edward all she would need to tell him is she decided it was time to take a little vacation and go visit her mom. **_

_**That's what she did, and without Jacob, Billy, the Cullens, or the pack knowing as she had asked Charlie not to say a word to anyone, she packed up her things and left on the first flight out."**_

_After 5 years of being gone Bella was finally on her way back to the place she she could ever really home and the place she felt the safest. All she knew was that in her 23 years of life she had never been more scared of getting off a plane but she also knew that no matter what she was going to tell Jake what she wanted to say and never got the chance, Bella wasn't going to take no for an answer. No one not even Charlie knew thing the things she had gone through the past 5 years and everyone was going to be in for a big suprise because the girl everyone knew was gone, she was now a more stronger and take no shit from anyone kind of woman. She was going to fight like hell for what wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. _

_What Bella didnt know is that she wasnt the only one who changed and not everything stayed the same while she was gone._

_AN: I hope you guys enjoy... any feedback is welcome. :) _


	3. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

**AN: As always iI only own the characters I make up all the rest belong to SM, even though I wish I could own Jacob & Paul lol. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed I apperciate you guys more than you know!**

Heres Chapter 2 :) Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

As Bella was getting off the plane she couldn't help but be nervous, Charlie was working and wouldn't be able to come get her from the airport so he was sending someone in his place. She had told him that she could have just gotten a rental but he refused to hear it.

Bella had just gotten her bags off the carasoul when she heard someone behind her say,

"Well hell Seth I don't think she's coming, might have chickened out at the last second and decided not come."

As she stood there she could not believe who was here in the very same airport, just a few feet away. Surely, Charlie wouldn't have sent them to come her there was no way. She decided to just stand there for a few more minutes and see if they were really here to pick her up or were waiting for someone else.

"Please, be here for someone else," She thought to herself.

Bella didn't have to wait to long to find out her answer.

"She'll be here dude, Charlie said she was getting off this flight. Maybe she's in the bathroom or something, lets just wait a couple more minutes until we know for sure."

"Seth I dont have all god damn day, I have things to do and you know it."

Bella couldnt believe they were here and honestly couldnt believe that they hadn't figured out she was standing less then 5 feet away. Surely they could have smelled her right? She still used the same shampoo and everything.

Yes, she realized she had changed as far as apperances could go. She now had long red hair that was down to her waist, had sun-tanned skin she was no longer pale, and was no longer a jean and t-shirt kind of girl. She was now skinny but, not skin and bone.

"Come on, Bella you are no longer this shy girl. Get yourself together and man up and turn around, you knew you had to see them eventually. Don't be a chicken you're not that person anymore." She whispered to herself.

With those words running through her mind she stood up straighter, straightened out her hair that she had decided to put in a high pony-tail, and looked down at her clothes to make sure she didnt look like she hadn't just rolled out of bed.

She was dressed in to nines in pair of skin-tight straight blue jeans, a figure hugging red shirt under a deniem jacket, and paired with a scarf and 2-inch black knee-high boots. After she assesed her appearence she was finally ready to face her past.

Bella turned around and looked up. Both boys... No both men were looking around to try and see if they could spot her. She stood there just staring at them, they still looked the same but something was definitely different. They both still had the same hair, both still muscular, maybe a little taller, but something was very different she just couldnt put her finger on it. She had no more time to think on it though because both men had caught her staring.

She could have laughed at their expressions, Seth had his mouth open so much she was sure he could catch a fly and Paul (yes, the one person besides Leah who hated her more than anything was the one Charlie sent with Seth) was looking at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Close your mouths boys, your gunna attract attention and flys," She said with a smirk on her face and started walking towards the door.

Bella looked behind her once she almost got to the door and noticed that Seth and Paul were still standing in the same spot and hadn't moved an inch.

"Are you guys coming I don't have all day and we still have a two hour drive from here to Forks and Paul don't you have something you need to go do? Lets get a move on and you can ask me all your questions while we drive."

They had been on the road for an hour and Seth and Paul had yet to say a word and Bella was getting antsy, she didn't like how quite it was so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, how have you both been?"

Of course, Paul who was driving was back to his normal self around her and being a grouch and only glaring at her but, Seth was the same sweet boy...Man... he had always been.

"I've been good I just gradutated from College and got my degree in automotives and am now employed at the shop in La Push. I'm also living in an apartment just a block away with Leah living in the house and Mom living with Charlie I thought it was time to get my own place" Seth said from the back seat.

"Charlie had mentioned that you did the online college thing he just hadn't mentioned that you graduated and you weren't living with Leah anymore, Thats great that you got your own place though everyone needs there own bit of privacy now and again. So, about this shop you work in, is it new? I don't remember there every being one in La Push."

"Oh yea it's new, J..."

"Seth shut the fuck up, you know you're not supposed to mention that at all. Alphas Orders."

Seth immediately shut his mouth and looked at Bella mouthing the word, "sorry"

Bella couldn't understand why talking about Seths place of employment would go against Sam's orders so being the more mature and outspoken person she is now she decided to ask Paul.

"Why can't Seth tell me Paul? Why is it against Sam's orders? For god sake we were just talking and it's not like you were saying anything. Seth and I were just talking. Stop being an Ignorant asshole."

She noticed Paul's grip on the steer wheel tighten, his arms were slightly shaking, and his nostrils were flaring. Bella knew those signs and they meant he was trying to keep his wolf at bay but, that didn't stop her and she blurted out just what she was thinking not caring if it pissed him off or not and all Seth could do was sit in the back with his mouth shut.

"Come on Paul, tell me. What the hell is so god damn bad about us talking about this shop, you never were the one who could keep your damn mouth shut when it came to spewing insullts at me so why stop now, tell me god dammit!"

"For Fuck sakes your voice is as fucking annoying as ever, it's Jakes shop and if you knew what was good for you, you will stay the hell away from there, he doesn't want to see you, talk to you, he wants nothing to do with so i'm warning you stay the fuck away from it, and for your fucking information Sam's no longer Alpha."

Bella didn't know what to say, Charlie never said anything about Jake opening up his own shop. She knew it would happen one day because thats all Jacob had every wanted to do was own his shop and he was a helluva good mechanic so she knew he would make it happen but, what she couldn't believe was that Sam wasn't Alpha anymore and that could mean only one other person was Alpha and that was Jake which didnt make sense because why did he step up now when he didnt even want it in the first place and he had also just opened his own business.

She had so many unanswered question but, she knew she couldnt ask Paul or Seth because of Jakes stupid Alpha order so she'd just have to bid her time and find them out on her own.

When they pulled up to Charlies house she couldn't help the small tear that came to her eyes. The house still looked the same with just a few small changes, there was a new coat of paint on the outside, flower boxes under both of the windows in the front of the house, someone(which she doubted was Charlie) was keeping up with the yard work, and instead of the cement sidewalk leading up to the door there was now a stone pathway leading from the street up to the front steps.

Bella hadn't noticed that they had gotten out of the car and her luggage was already inside until Paul was in front of her.

"Remember what I said Bella, stay away from Jake." with that he walked away and got back into the car and yelling at Seth that they had leave.

Seth stopped before he walked passed her.

"It's good to have you home Bella, and I'll see you tonight for dinner and we'll catch up."

"Ok, and Seth thank you for coming to get me from the airport, tell Paul for me too."

"Will do Bella, See you tonight."

She watched as they pulled out and was half way down the street before she turned to go back inside. As she was walking back up to the front door she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched so she turned around but didnt see anyone so she shrugged it off and went to get ready for dinner.

**AN: Ok so theres Chapter 2, I feel like this is a good one, so many unanswered questions going through Bella head. Why is Jake Alpha now, when he just opened a business? Why hadn't Charlie said anything about said business? **

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow one of her questions will be answered but we'll have to wait another chapter to see Jake... hope you guys don't mind :)**

**Anyway let me know what you guys think, Review, Review Review and as always feedback is always welcome I like hearing what you guys have to say. **

**I'm still looking for a beta, im in desperate need of one, if anyone is interested or knows of anyone please send them my way :) **


	4. Chapter 3: More Burning Questions

AN: I own only the characters I will be making up for this story everyone else belongs to SM. I can't tell you how great it feels to have the response I have had for this story, to everyone who has reviewed Thank you...

This is the unedited version...waiting for my awesome beta to get the edited version back to me but didn't want you guys to wait any longer for a chapter... Enjoy!

Now on with Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: More Burning Questions

It had been 5 days since Bella had gotten back to Forks and the dinner she thought was going to go very wrong was surprisingly fun. It was her, Seth, Charlie, and Sue. Leah hadn't shown up because she was 'Patroling', but Bella knew better she knew Leah just didn't want to be around her and honestly the feeling was mutual.

Bella had found out that Charlie now knew everything about the wolves and the Cullens, which she freaked out on Seth because she knew that that would put her father in more danger and she was the one that wanted to tell Charlie about her involvement with the Cullens.

She had thought Charlies reaction was going to be so much worse than it was but all he said was "At least you got away from them when you did, they are nice 'people' and all but I always knew there was something off about them."

Bella couldn't believe that was all she was getting, there were no arguements, no yelling, nothing just that statement. In a way she was relieved but at the same time she had wondered how he had found out and she had guessed that by the confused look on her face Seth knew what she was thinking.

" '**Billy**' thought Charlie had the right to know since he was getting involved with Mom and with Leah and I gone at all hours of the night patroling, he said it was time to tell Charlie the truth."

She knew just by the way he had said 'Billy' that it wasn't really him who made the descision it was Jake.

Bella hadn't seen anyone of the others from the pack except Paul and Seth. Paul just when he had picked her up at the airport and Seth she had seen everyday since and today was not any different.

Bella was upstairs in old room looking for something to wear, she had just gotten out of the shower and was planning on going apartment search today. She loved staying with Charlie and he had said multiple times that she didn't have to rush trying to find an apartment but she knew him and Sue need there privacy.

He had afford to help her pay for an apartment but she had enough money to last her awhile from, the work she was doing while she was gone and the amount of money the Cullens had put aside for her even though many times she had tried to give it back Carlisle and Esme would not take no for an answer so she kept it only using it when she absolutely had to.

Just as she had gotten out a black pair of leggings she was going to pair with a flowy maroon colored top and her favorite pair of UGG boots she heard a knock on the door.

'_Crap_,' she thought to herself how was she going to answer that when she was still in her towel. She was just about to tell whoever was at the door she would be down in a minute when the knocking got louder and more annoying.

"_Fuck it, whoever it is will just have to deal with me the way that I am until I can see who it is and get dressed_." She wrapped the towel tighter around her and walked downstairs to get to the door.

When she got to the door she gave herself a once-over just to make sure the towel was covering everything she wanted to and opened the door, she knew she shouldnt be suprised at who was on the other side but she was.

"Seth what are you doing here so early? It's only 8:00 in the morning and I thought since you had patrol last night you would still be home sleeping."

" Well, Mom told me last night that you were going apartment hunting today and I thought it would be fun if I went with you and we could catch up a little more and then go get lunch."

Bella knew something else was going but she decided not to worry about and just enjoy hanging out with Seth.

"Alright, sounds like fun. Come on in and make yourself comfortable, Im going to go finish getting ready and then we can go."

After putting her hair up in a fishtail braid and putting on a splash of make-up she demend herself ready to go.

The drive to the realter's office was quite and neither Bella or Seth said a word. Every couple minutes she would look over at Seth and he was looking out the window like he was watching something but everytime she would look over to where he was looking she didn't see a thing. She thought the whole point of him coming along was so they could catch up.

Once they got the realters Bella put her 2002 ford focus into park. The car was just a small purchase she had made the second day she came back. She would be driving around her big red chevy but it had finally called it quits a few years back and where she was living before she came back to Forks she didnt really need a vehicle anyways.

Seth finally looked over at Bella since she still hadn't turned off the car.

"Seth, what's going on? I thought the whole point of you coming along was so we could catch up and the whole way here you haven't said a word and kept staring out the window like you were watching somone or something, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Sort of Bella but right nows not the best time to talk about it, lets just go look at these apartments and over lunch we can talk."

Before Bella could even argue Seth had gotten out of the car and was on the way up to the door.

After about two hours of looking Bella found the perfect place, it was right in the middle of Forks and La Push. She had intended to get an apartment but as soon she saw this place, she knew it was the one. It was a cute two bedroom house and she fell in love with it the moment she laid eyes on it. The outside was painted a cream color with brown trim, it had a wrap around porch, a big fenced in yard, and around the back was a two car garage, a shed, and a little garden. Leading up to the house there was a stone walkway with solar lights leading all the way to the porch.

What amazed her the most was the inside of the house. The living room was big enough for 2 couches plus a chair and a large screen T.V., the dining room had enough room in it for a table that would seat 8, and the kitchen had all brand-new stainless steel appliances with a breakfast nook and island with a dishwasher underneath. There were two bathrooms one upstairs that connected to the Master bedroom and one downstairs next to the other bedroom. Bella signed all the papers and got the keys and she couldnt wait to start moving in.

Seth hadn't said a word except tell her she made a good choice on the location of the house and that he liked the kitchen, but other than that nothing.

Finally they made it to the diner and sat down to eat. The waitress came over and took there order and it made Bella laugh when Seth gave his order because the waitress' eyes almost buldged out of her head.

They were finally alone... somewhat and Bella couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ok, Seth start talking I'm not saying a word until your finished. Whatever you have to say, say it and don't leave anything out."

"You know you're really bossy now, its like you don't take shit from anyone anymore, It's a good thing too see just different."

"Seth... you're trying to change the subject, just get whatever you have to say out. I'm sure it can't be that bad can it?"

Bella had never seen Seth look so scared. She waited for Seth to say something and just as she was about to tell him he didn't have to tell her, he started talking.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you can not get back to anyone from the pack because we were Alpha ordered not to tell you and if anybody found out I told you it would not be good."

Bella just shook her head because as she told him she would not say anything until he was finished but already she didn't like the sounds of it.

"That day of the newborn fight, when Jake joined everyone we had never seen his thoughts so happy. After it was over he was just on his way to see if you were ok, I kept telling him you were fine but he had saw what you did to save Edward and I, he had even seen what was going after but he need to see you and as soon as he turned our way is when he saw the newborn trying to sneak up on Leah and couldn't not help her. The whole time he was telling me to phase and tell you to that he was ok and he would see you as soon as he could and that's when he got hurt because he wasn't paying attention."

Seth took a breathe just as the waitress was bringing them their food. As soon he was sure the waitress was well enough away he continued.

"That night when I dropped off Billy after he had dinner with Mom, Leah, and I, I knew you had been there because your scent was still strong so I knew you couldn't have been gone long. I went to check on Jake and when I walked into his room he literally almost tore my head off. I tried to ask him where you were and what had happened but he wouldn't say anything, just to get out. He still to this day wont say a word about what happened between the two of you."

Bella couldn't believe that he had never told anyone, surely the pack at least would have seen it in his mind when he phased, or he would have told Billy what had happened between the two of them, right? After that day didn't anyone notice she was even gone or that her and Edward hadn't gotten married and were no longer together? She wanted to ask Seth but before she could he continued...

" After that day, Jake wouldn't let anyone around him except for Billy. No one had known you had even left until Leah went to your house to try to get you to explain what had happened but, when she had gotten there Charlie told her you had pack up your stuff and left. He wouldn't tell her where you were going or when you would be coming back. Of course, we had all thought you went off with the Cullens because that very same day Sam got a call from Dr. Cullen saying they were leaving and Sam even asked if you were with them. I think what shocked Sam the most was when Carlisle told him that you and Edward had called off the wedding and were no longer together. We all tried to tell Jake but he wouldn't listen. Jake has changed so much, he's not the same person Bella, he barely even smiles anymore. Hes done alot of good things and alot of not so good things but, he's a helluva good Alpha keeps us all in line and keeps us all safe. When he found out you were coming back it was like it didn't even matter to him. He's knowns you're human and he knowns you're not here with Edward. The reason i'm telling you this is because I've always known that if you did come back the first person you would want to see besides Charlie is Jake and I'm just warning you to be careful when you do."

Bella sat there and took everything Seth said to heart. What was nagging at her the most was the bad things that Jake had done. What could he have possibly done that was so bad. The Jake she knew wouldn't do anything to disrespect his family or tribe but, the way Seth put it she knew it was bad.

"What exactly happened when I was gone Seth?"

"That I honestly can't tell you Bella. That is one Alpha order I can't break. All I can say is when the time is right you will have to talk to Jake about it and I hope you can tell him what happened when you left."

She looked at Seth like she had seen a ghost and Seth knew that since Bella came back something had happened to her when she was away just by the look she was giving him now.

"Bella, whatever happened while you were gone has changed the person you have become. I don't know what happened but I hope one day you'll be able to tell and you'll be able to tell me why you even left in the first. I want to tell you though not alot of the pack are happy that you came back, but I'm happy you're back."

"Thanks Seth, I'm glad I came back too and one day I'll tell you."

Bella looked down at her phone and was surprised to see that it was already 5:00pm. She still needed to get back to Charlies and make dinner and start looking for furniture and things for her new house.

"You ready to go Seth, I still need to get back to make Charlie and your mom dinner before they get off?"

"Yea, I have to patrol again in a couple hours."

For the first time since Bella had been back she had a nightmare of what had happened to her while she was away. When she woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat she promised herself that today was the day she was going to talk to Jake. She was scared about what Seth had told her but she knew that no matter how bad it was she would get Jake to listen to her no matter how long it took.

AN: So I know this chapter is kinda all over the place and I'm sorry about that but I hope you all like it. Next chapter we get to see Jake.

How do you all think Jake has changed? What could Jake possibly have dont that wasn't good?

I want to send a big shout out to my awesome Beta/pre-reader AndiCullen104.

Review Review Review and I will have Chapter 4 up soon. :)


	5. Chapter 4: CF2FwtNJB!

_**AN: I do not own any of the original characters only the ones I will be making up for this story! **_

_**As always I would like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and are following this story. It means the world to me! **_

_**And a big shout out to my beta AndiCullen104 who is simply amazing!**_

_**Here it is folks the chapter I have been waiting to write, Jacob Black is finally making his entrance! **_

_**Warning: There will be excessive cursing and we will find out what happened to Bella while she was away for those 5 years. Please do not read if anything about rape, beatings, or anything of that nature offends you!**_

**Chapter 4: Coming Face to Face with the New Jacob Black!**

Bella woke up feeling crappier then she has since coming home. Waking up in the middle of the night from the nightmare she hasn't been able out run for the four years since it happened was not the way she had wanted to start a day like today. Today was the day she was going to confront the man who still held heart, and the man who had no idea how she felt because he shut her out before she could even him. Today Bella was going to tell Jacob Black everything she wanted to five years ago and she wasn't going to let what Seth told her about the new him to stop her or anything else for that matter.

She went about her morning routine, showering, getting dressed, styling her hair, and putting on make-up. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and was ready to start her day.

When Bella got downstairs to the kitchen she noticed a note on the fridge from Sue.

_Bella,_

_Charlie and I are at Billy's for the day, after you have talked to Jacob please come and have dinner with the girls and I. We will be at Emilys and I know you may not be ready to see them but the girls miss you and would love to see you. Don't worry the boys will all be over at Billys. Hope to see you there! and please be careful. _

_P.S. you can find Jacob at his shop and don't worry everyone has the day off so you two won't have any company, but Seth will be near by if you need him just call him if you need him._

_Love, _

_Sue_

The night before Bella had told Sue and Charlie about her plans. Charlie was of course nervous as hell because he had seen what Jacob was like now and didn't want Bella to get hurt but he also knew that Bella could now take care of herself after what she had indured four years ago and he knew he had to let his only daughter fight her own battles. Besides her mother and therapist back in Florida Charlie was the only person that knew what happened to Bella the first year after she had left and for that she was very thankful. She planned to keep it that way until she could tell Jacob herself, she didn't want it to get back to him before she had a chance to tell him everything first.

Bella looked at the note once more and decided that if everything went well she would go because if she was being honest with herself she missed Emily, Kim, and Rachel just as much as she missed Jacob. She just really hoped that Leah wasn't going to make it because she did not feel like dealing with two angry werewolves in the same day.

She grabbed her keys off the hook by the front door and was on her way to face Jacob Black.

Bella looked over the directions Sue had given her on how to get to Jacobs Shop when she noticed that is was three blocks away from her new house, she looked over it again just to make sure she was reading it right.

"_So, thats why Seth said I made a good choice in location. Well I guess I better get this show on the road_."

It only took her 20 minutes to get to his shop and when she pulled up she could hardly believe her eyes from the looks of it Jacob had done really good for himself. His shop was huge there were cars lined up in front of the double doors either waiting to be worked on or were just waiting for there owners to come get them, inside there where three car lifts which had cars on them ready to be worked on, and from what she could see a washing station or maybe painting station around the back of the building. Bella was impressed and very proud of what Jacob had accomplished. She took one last look at herself in the rearview mirror and got out of her car. On her walk up to the doors her hands started sweating and she sent up a little pray to help her get through this converstation without saying anything she was going to regret later on.

Just as soon as she stepped inside the shop she was taking back to when her and Jake would sit in his tiny red garage working on the motorcycles. She hoped that one day she would be able to come here and watch Jake work just like she had in the past. As she was looking around she noticed two very long legs stick out from underneath a ford mustang.

Bella took a breathe and thought to herself,

"_Ok, Bella you've got this, this is a long overdue conversation, you are not leaving until he's heard everything you have to say_."

She walked over to the front of the car and leaned up against the bumper readying herself for whatever was about to happen, She knew he knew she was here and she knew he was not about it because she could see his legs twitching but she knew that no matter how pissed off he was at her still he would never phase this close to her and just as she was about to say something he beat her to it.

"Whatever the fuck you have to say, save it I don't want to hear. You can leave the same way you came in, theres nothing that I have to say to you. I have work to do and have no time to listen to anything you have to say."

Bella was pissed and she told herself before that she wasn't going to get mad but screw that she wasn't going to stand here after five years and listen to the same shit her spewed to her back on that day NO... now she was going to say it and he was going to listen.

"Are you fucking serious Jacob Black after five years you're going not even going to act like an adult and talk to me face to face. The person I used to know would actually stand up and tell me that instead of hiding under a fucking car. I came here to same some things and i'm not leaving until you listen to every single one."

That pissed Jacob off and before she knew it he was standing in front of her.

"I don't want to fucking listen to anything you have to say. I don't need to I heard everything from that stupid bloodsucker you love so much the day of the newborn fight when I was cooped up in bed and he was there to help the doctor. So no, I am not going to stand here an listen to a god damn thing that comes out of mouth."

She didn't have time to notice how very much Jake had changed. He was taller probably 6'9" to 7' now, had more muscles, his hair was still the same, and if she wasn't so pissed at what he had just she would have noticed the scar that ran from the top right side of his head all the down to his wrist plus the tiny other scars in between.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jacob? What did Edward tell you?"

Bella was stunned beyond belief what the hell had Edward told Jacob that would have made Jake so mad? she was about to get her answer.

"Don't give me that crock of bullshit Bella you know exactly what he said and what I truly don't understand is why the hell you came to even check on me that night if you were just planning on running off with him."

"Jacob I honestly don't know why Edward would tell you that I was running away with him but I was not with him at all since I left and I came that night not only to check up on you but to tell you something too but no you had to go and throw me out before I even got the fucking chance and why in the hell you would listen to him when you should have just let me talk that night."

She knew this conversation was only going to get worse before it got better and it was pissing her off that Jacob had listened to Edward especially after what had happened between them on the mountian. Jacob was supposed to know her better than anyone, hadn't he seen that the kiss they shared changed everything for her?

"You know what Bella fuck this I don't even care anymore, alot has changed since you left. I'm not the same person I used to be and I've changed and not for the better, I've done alot of shit and It's best you listen to Pauls advice and stay the fuck away from me because if not I can promise you what you see isn't going to be pretty. Why don't you just go back to the nice life you were living and leave me the hell alone because I have nothing more to say to you."

"You really have turned into an asshole Jacob Black, you think you know what I've gone through since I left, you think I've been living this great life you know nothing. I've been through more than you can even fucking imagine and I've come through stronger than ever. Whatever you have done is nothing compared to what I've gone through unless you honestly expect me to believe that you raped someone, got them pregnant, made them lose the baby, and then tried to kill them because the Jacob I know no matter how pissed off at me or the world he is would never do a fucked up thing my attacker did to me."

By the time Bella was done with her rant she had tears running down her face. She noticed Jacob staring at her with his hands into fists and he was shaking from what she didn't know but right now she was to damn pissed and wanted to get the hell away from Jacob. Before she left though there was one final thing she need to tell him.

" I never wanted you to find that out this way but you needed to hear it before I told anyone else because no matter what you think or what you think you know, its not the truth and what Edward told you was not the truth either. I came to you that night to tell you that I had broken up with Edward and I was choosing you, you were right back then Jacob I knew I had feelings for you and I loved you more than I loved him but I didn't fully realize what I was giving up until we shared that kiss. That was the moment I knew who I couldn't live without because lets face it I had lived without Edward once, but it was you I didn't want to waste one more second with. I think Edward told you that I was running away with him because Alice had seen that I was going to break up with him and he wanted you to be pissed off at me but I can't say for sure because I haven't talked to any of them since I left so I guess thats it thats what I came here to say and I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing before I got here I'd stay here and let you say whatever you want to say but I've got another place to be and I've taken up enough of you're time already besides I think theres someone here to see you."

Jacob seemed puzzled for a moment like he hadn't heard the sound of the side door opening or the click of heels on the concrete floor. When Bella heard it she just thought it was one of his customers coming to pick up their vehicles but when she turned around she thought she was going to have a heart attack. There in front of her dressed in only a pair of Jessica Simpson stilettos and silk robe was Jessica Stanley.

"Bella..."

"I gotta go Jacob, It was nice seeing you. Have a great day."

Bella had just gotten out the door when her tears she had been fighting back started rolling down her face. She couldn't believe that Jacob was with Jessica, and then from her spot by the door she heard.

"What the hell was she doing here, you didn't tell me Bella was back."

She didn't wait for Jacob response, she just got in her truck and took off towards Sam and Emily's.

When Bella pulled up to the house she was happy to see that it hadn't changed. The reason being is so many other things had changed in her life and she was glad that a place she thought of as one of her safe havens and a place that held many of her most cherished memories had stayed the same.

She sat there for a couple minutes trying to compose herself. She didn't want the girls and Sue to see how much of a mess she was. After a couple deep breathes and a touch up of her make up she was ready to go see her best girlfriends for the first time since she had left.

Bella hadn't even gotten out of her truck when she was engulfed in a tan set of arms and it took her a minute to realize who the crying woman in her arms was.

"Oh Bella, Im so glad your back. I've missed you so much. Please don't even leave me again."

"Emily, I've missed you and I promise I'm not going anywhere for quite awhile."

After Emily had greeted her it was the same greeting from Kim and Rachel as well.

All the welcome backs were said, dinner was ate, and they were all sitting around the table catching up when Emily piped in and told Bella about the Bonfire they were having the following weekend and told her that she should come.

"I don't know Emily, I'll have to see I mean I can handle seeing you guys but I don't know if I can see the pack plus Jacob again. I know they must be pissed off just like Paul is."

"Bella, please come it will be fun, and I know you miss the bonfires. If the boys have a problem with to hell with them and as for Jacob even though he's Alpha he rarely makes an apperance."

She didn't know if she wanted to face the whole pack quite yet but she had to admit she did miss the bonfires and especially the stories Billy would tell. She thought about it a little bit more and made the decision if Jacob showed up she would just leave because right now she didn't see the point in even trying with him.

"Sure, I'll be there and I'll bring treats."

Bella stayed at Emilys for a little while longer and then finally decided to head back to Charlie and Sue's. When she crawled into bed that night she went over her conversation with Jacob and all she could was cry. It had went wrong in so many ways and she felt she had no hope in what she had come home to do. Jacob was so different and she still hadn't gotten any answers to the questions she had but was thing was for sure. Some how, some way she was going to get them. She had gone through to much to not fight for the man she wanted. The question was... Did he still love her under all his anger or had he actually given up on her for good? and the biggest question in Bellas mind was the thing with Jessica, was it just temporary or was it the permanent thing?

She cried herself to sleep that night hoping and praying that Jacob Black had not imprinted on Jessica Stanley.

_**AN:/ What do you guys think? It was so hard to write this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Review, Review, Review and let me know. **_

_**Also another question. would you guys like to see a JPOV im thinking about doing an outtake for this in Jacobs point of view! let me know if you guys would like to see it. **_

_**Anyways as always I like to see you what guys have to say and thank you so much for reading. **_

_**Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can get it written up.**_

_**XOXO~ Amber MorningStar Celley :)**_


	6. Chapter 4 Outtake JPOV

_**AN: Here it is an Outtake for Chapter 4, its in JPOV and I hope you guys like it :)**_

**Chapter 4 Outtake: JPOV**

The day started out like another I woke up ate breakfast, did a quick patrol of the border, and went to the shop to work on some of the vehicles that hadn't gotten done at the end of the week. Usually everyone that works for me which is mostly the pack works on Saturdays but I gave everyone the day off because I wanted the shop to myself and I guess its a good thing I did because Seth had came in earlier and what he told me almost made me phase right then and there.

"Jake, Bellas coming here today to talk and I know you're pissed off at her for whatever reason but I'm asking you to be nice and not an asshole."

"No Seth I don't want her anywhere around me, for fuck sakes after she ran out with that fucking bloodsucker after our kiss you seriously want to me to sit here and be nice to her especially since he was the one that told me and not her that she was leaving with him and and his god damn family."

Seth honestly could not be asking me to be her for crying out loud the bitch left with my enemy and didn't even bother to tell me herself and then had the nerve to show up that night just to make sure I was ok. The worst part was that when we shared our kiss on the mountian I had thought she would change her mind, she had to of seen what I did when our lips met right?

_'No, Jacob don't go there you have moved on you don't need to go down this path again you're not that person anymore, you are not going to sit here and listen to her after she broke your heart time and time again, you don't need her in your life ever again.' _

"Jake I'm not fucking asking you I'm telling you to be nice to her, she is not the same person anymore, she's grown up and alot stronger than she was was before, I don't know but something happened to her while she was away that has made her this way and I'm telling you hurt her in anyway and I will find a way to hurt you, You may be my Alpha but that is my soon to be sister."

I wasn't the same person either I have done shit that most people on the rez wouldn't even think about doing. I've done drugs, I've tried killing myself just to get away from the haunting memories of her, for fuck sakes I've slept with more people than Paul did before he met my sister, and everyone made me get my shit together before they even had anything to do with me and thats how I became Alpha. Sure I still sleep around and I drink all time, but Bella fucking Swan comes back and its ok.

I was just about to tell Seth to go stop her from coming but when I looked up he was gone.

"FUCK...I don't need to deal with this today."

I had only been working for twenty minutes when I heard a car pull up outside.

_'Must be Bella,' _I thought to myself

It took her awhile to come in and why I had no Idea nor did I care if she didn't come in I would be one happy motherfucker and just as I thought that I smelt her coming closer. Her heart was going a million miles per hour and it sounded like she was breathing heavily like she was nervous.

_'Good be nervous, you have no reason what so ever to be here, you should have listened to Paul and left me the hell alone.'_

She walked over to the front of car I was working under and leaned up against the front bumper. I was so pissed that she had even dared to showed here after everything and just as she was about to say something I beat her to it.

"Whatever the fuck you have to say, save it I don't want to hear. You can leave the same way you came in, theres nothing that I have to say to you. I have work to do and have no time to listen to anything you have to say."

I could tell that had pissed her off because she planted her feet firmly on the floor and from my spot on the floor I could see her hands ball into fists.

"Are you fucking serious Jacob Black after five years you're going not even going to act like an adult and talk to me face to face. The person I used to know would actually stand up and tell me that instead of hiding under a fucking car. I came here to same some things and i'm not leaving until you listen to every single one."

Now I was even more pissed off really shes going to say all to me and really to say I wasn't acting like a fucking adult, ok so maybe I wasn't right now and yes I was laying under car 'That I am working on for MY customer' but I had a job to do and before I even knew it I was standing in front of her trying my hardest not phase. I am be pissed off at the world and at her but I knew I would never phase this close to her and physically hurt her but she has pissed me off to no end.

"I don't want to fucking listen to anything you have to say. I don't need to I heard everything from that stupid bloodsucker you love so much the day of the newborn fight when I was cooped up in bed and he was there to help the doctor. So no, I am not going to stand here an listen to a god damn thing that comes out of mouth."

Her eyes literally looked like they were going to pop out of her head and for what reason I didn't know maybe it was because of the many scars I had from my attempts of suicide and the bloodsuckers I had fought over the last five years that I had wished would have killed me or maybe she looked the way she did right now because she didn't know her filthy bloodsucker talked to me but that one I highly doubted.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jacob? What did Edward tell you?"

"Don't give me that crock of bullshit Bella you know exactly what he said and what I truly don't understand is why the hell you came to even check on me that night if you were just planning on running off with him."

She honestly looked shocked but she had a way of hiding shit from people so I wasn't going to think much of it until she started talking again.

"Jacob I honestly don't know why Edward would tell you that I was running away with him but I was not with him at all since I left and I came that night not only to check up on you but to tell you something too but no you had to go and throw me out before I even got the fucking chance and why in the hell you would listen to him when you should have just let me talk that night."

This converstation was really getting us no where and I just wanted her to get the fuck out of my face so I could go phase and then come back and get my fucking done and I let her know that.

"You know what Bella fuck this I don't even care anymore, alot has changed since you left. I'm not the same person I used to be and I've changed and not for the better, I've done alot of shit and It's best you listen to Pauls advice and stay the fuck away from me because if not I can promise you what you see isn't going to be pretty. Why don't you just go back to the nice life you were living and leave me the hell alone because I have nothing more to say to you."

"You really have turned into an asshole Jacob Black, you think you know what I've gone through since I left, you think I've been living this great life you know nothing. I've been through more than you can even fucking imagine and I've come through stronger than ever. Whatever you have done is nothing compared to what I've gone through unless you honestly expect me to believe that you raped someone, got them pregnant, made them lose the baby, and then tried to kill them because the Jacob I know no matter how pissed off at me or the world he is would never do a fucked up thing my attacker did to me."

Now I was shaking beyond belief no matter how pissed off I was at her I would never wanted something like that to happen to her, I wanted to go find the fucker who did that to her and kill him. Maybe I was being to harsh on her, I mean here she is standing in front of me telling this shit and I was just horrible to her but she needs to realize I'm not the same pushover I was all those years ago and maybe she was telling the truth about not knowing what Edward had said to me. I was just about to open my mouth and say something to her but the next things she said to me I knew would stay with me for the rest of my life and I would regret how mean I was to her that night.

" I never wanted you to find that out this way but you needed to hear it before I told anyone else because no matter what you think or what you think you know, its not the truth and what Edward told you was not the truth either. I came to you that night to tell you that I had broken up with Edward and I was choosing you, you were right back then Jacob I knew I had feelings for you and I loved you more than I loved him but I didn't fully realize what I was giving up until we shared that kiss. That was the moment I knew who I couldn't live without because lets face it I had lived without Edward once, but it was you I didn't want to waste one more second with. I think Edward told you that I was running away with him because Alice had seen that I was going to break up with him and he wanted you to be pissed off at me but I can't say for sure because I haven't talked to any of them since I left so I guess thats it thats what I came here to say and I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing before I got here I'd stay here and let you say whatever you want to say but I've got another place to be and I've taken up enough of you're time already besides I think theres someone here to see you."

I stood there and looked puzzled. I didn't hear anything except what she had just told me. What did she mean someone was here to see me? but sure enough I looked behind her and there standing in nothing but a pair of high heels and a silk robe was Jessica Stanley the girl I had been messing around with for the last couple weeks up until yesterday when I told her that we couldn't be anything more then fuck buddies because I had to much on my plate and for crying out loud the girl just wouldn't take the hint. I looked at Bella and what I saw literally almost broke my heart because I hadn't noticed them before but she had tears pooling in her eyes and was trying to hold it together. I just needed to get Jessica the hell out of here so I could talk to Bella.

"Bella..."

"I gotta go Jacob, It was nice seeing you. Have a great day."

With that she took off towards the door, I could still hear her as she stopped outside the door and started balling her eyes out and I soon as I made my way to go stop her Jessica stepped in front me.

"What the hell was she doing here, you didn't tell me Bella was back."

"I don't need to tell you jack shit Jess, our relationship or whatever the hell you want to call is over like I told you yesterday."

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE JACOB BLACK, YOU'LL BE CALLING ME WHEN YOU NEED A GOOD FUCK, AND WHEN BELLA TURNS YOU DOWN AND EDWARD COMES BACK FOR HER LIKE YOU KNOW HE WILL I WON'T BE THERE."

"Good and this is not about Bella just for you fucking information, now get the hell out of here I've got work to do."

She left just as fast as she came in and I was out the door hoping to catch Bella before she drove off but as soon as I stepped out the door she was gone.

_"Fuck, Black look what the hell you've done know, this is your fault. If you would have listened to her five years ago and not god damn Dickward none of this would be happening right now."_

I had to talk to Bella but I knew now that would be to hard to do, but one way or another I would get to her to talk to me. I wasn't going to be able to change over not Taha Aki knows that but god damn it I was going to try if I wanted a shot with Bella. I know its not going to be easy because like Seth said she had changed and from what I could tell she was much stronger now and had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It may take awhile and we both especially Bella had many problems and issues we need to discussed but after her speech so to speak I knew I was the at fault here and If I could take it all back I would. I just hope I have the chance and Bella can forgive because for the past five years even though I was pissed off at her, at the world, and at fucking Dickward which If I ever seen him again I'm tearing his fucking head off and burning him to ash I have never stopped loving her and I would try like hell to get her back in my life.

_**AN: So there it is what do you guys think? I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**As always Review, Review, Review because I love hearing what you guys think :)**_


	7. Chapter 5: Bonfires

_**AN: Sorry for the late posting, didn't have internet but I hope this chapter I am going to post makes up for it. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much I am writitng it. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews I love each and every one of them. Also im looking for a new beta, but I would like to thank AndiCullen104 for all she has helped me with GIRL, you are simply amazing!**_

_**Heres Chapter 5, Bella goes to the bonfire how will the pack react? Did Seth hear everything that went on between her and Jacob? I guess we will have to see... I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: Bonfires, Pack Reactions, and Revelations Part 1.**

It was Saturday morning, the morning of the bonfire and Bella had just woken up and hurrying to find something to wear so she could hop in the shower and get started making cookies for the bonfire. She planned on being up early but she didn't hear her alarm go off and it was now noon and she had to be at Emilys by 4. She finally decided on a black pair of denim skinny jeans, a green off the shoulder sweater, and her knee high two inch heel brown boots.

As Bella was in the shower she couldn't stop thinking about the last three days. Jake had tried to call her and came to the house a few times but she just didn't have it in her to talk to him. He left her voicemail after voicemail telling her he needed to talk to her and that he was sorry how their talk had ended and that he needed to explain about Jessica, but she didn't return a single call because if she was being honest with herself she was scared to hear what he had to say. On a happier note she finally ordered all the furniture for her house which was to be delivered on Morning and that was also the day she was moving in. She could tell Sue and Charlie were happy about it because they could finally have the house to themselves again but, they never let it show.

She had also been worrying about if Seth had heard everything that was said between her and Jacob because Sue had said that he would be around but she hadn't seen him when she left the garage, and she couldn't be quite sure because she hadn't seen Seth since they went house searching.

By the time Bella was done with her shower and making six dozen cookies it was four o'clock. She called Emily to tell her she was on her way, piled all the cookies in the back seat and was on her way.

The closer she got to Emily's the more nervous she became. When she had called Emily it sounded like she had a house full and though Bella had seen the girls and Paul, Seth, and Jacob she had yet to see the others and was nervous as to how they were going to react at seeing her again. She didn't have to much time to fret on it because before she knew it she was parking in front of the house.

Before she even had a chance to open the door, it was ripped open and she was lifted into a very warm set of arms, and just as she was about to ask who it was that nearly gave her a heart-attack she heard...

"Hey Lil B, it's so good to have you home, but no more running away or I swear to god I will chase you to the ends of the earth and drag you back you back here kicking and screaming.

When she heard Embry's voice she wrapped her arms a little tighter around his neck. Out of everyone in the pack besides Jake, Embry was one of the ones she missed the most.

"I missed you too Em, and I promise i'm not going anywhere for quite awhile."

Once he placed her back on the ground she looked up at him and noticed that he still looked the same except for the ring on his left hand.

"Em, you're married why didn't anyone tell me?"

He looked down and shuffled his feet for a second, Bella was worried she said something wrong until he looked at her with a his big goofy grin that she loved so much.

"I told everyone to keep it quite until I could tell you myself, I swear Bella you'll love her. Her name is Shannon Youngtail and we've been together for a year. You'll meet her later at the beach, which is where I'm headed now. Em's waiting inside for you and I'll see you down there, and B again its so good to have you home."

With that Bella watch Embry make his way down to the beach and once he was out of sight she turned and made her way into the house.

The bonfire was already in full swing when Bella, Emily, Kim, and Rachel arrived with all the food and drinks. As soon as the boys seen them pull up they were at the car ready to help carry everything down to the tables.

Bella was in the middle of talking to all the girls when suddenly she was picked up from behind and carried off towards the water. She started yelling at whoever it was to put her down.

"God damn, whoever the fuck you are will you please put me the hell down or so help me I will kick your ass from here to China."

"Oh, Bella don't you know by now you can't kick a shifters ass even if you tried, buttttttt... since you asked sooooo nicely I guess I could let you down."

Quil put her down in the sand and as soon as she regained her balance she turned around ready to yell at him but was soon engolfed in his arms.

"I've missed you Belly, nothing has been the same since you left, I'm glad you're back though."

"I've missed you too Quilly, but gosh can't you make some noise when you come up behind someone before you grab them, Geeez..."

"Sorry but no can do, where would the fun in that be."

Typically Quil, Bella thought to herself. She was suprised that Quil and Embry were so nice to her and not really mad about what happened five years ago, at least they didn't show it but, she wasn't going to saying anything until they brought it up because it was welcoming. She just hoped everyone else besides Paul was as welcoming as the others had been.

After her run in with Quil everything else had seemed to die down. She was introduced to Embry's imprint Shannon and of course, he was right, Bella loved her. Shannon was tall but five inches shorter than Embry's 6'3 figure, she had the most gorgeous blue eyes, and long wavy aburn colored hair. She literally looked like a supermodel but was the most sweetest thing in the world, she was perfect for Embry and Bella told him so.

No one else really talked to her except the girls, Quil, and Embry. She still hadn't seen Seth and was going to go look for him when something out of the corner of her eye stopped her dead in her tracks. Sitting on the old bleached drift wood log, where so many of her best memories were made, was Jacob.

She couldn't deal with him right now, she needed to find Seth but as soon as she went to turn around to finish looking for him a hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Bella, wait."

_**AN: I know, I know a cliffy, but I wanted to get this posted because I couldn't wait anymore and I wanted to give you guys something to read. It's a little boring nothing really exciting going on. **_

_**BUT, Part 2 will be full of drama, angst, and of course talks and yelling and secrets are revealed. **_

_**So please review, review, review and let me know what you think. **_

_**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA SO IF ANYONES INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW... **__**but I would like to thank AndiCullen104 for all she has helped me with. GIRL, you are simply amazing!**_

_**Anyway enjoy and Part 2 will be up tomorrow!**_


	8. Chapter 5: Bonfires Part 2

_**AN: I want to thank each and everyone who has reviewed, liked and is following this story, It means so much to me and I enjoy reading all you comments and reviews. **_

_** Jane Dee (Trickyraven), I can't wait to see what you think and I try very hard not to be a tease but I can't help it lol.**_

_** twin68(Fanfiction), I can promise you Bella is not going to give in, she is going to make Jacob grovel and the pack will come around in this chapter :)**_

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT BEING RAPED,SEXUAL ABUSE, PHYSICAL ABUSE OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. **

**I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED IT MYSELF SO I HOPE I DO OK AND IF ANYONE ELSE HAS AND I WRITE SOMETHING NOT RIGHT PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO FIX IT!**

_Previously..._

_No one else really talked to her except the girls, Quil, and Embry. She still hadn't seen Seth and was going to go look for him when something out of the corner of her eye stopped her dead in her tracks. Sitting on the old bleached drift wood log, where so many of her best memories were made, was Jacob. _

_She couldn't deal with him right now, she needed to find Seth but as soon as she went to turn around to finish looking for him a hand around her wrist stopped her._

_"Bella, wait."_

_**So, Heres Chapter 5 Part 2, I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 5: Bonfires, Pack Reactions, and Revelations Part 2.**

_"Jacob, Please let me go. I have nothing to say to you. Why don't you go talk to your brothers or better yet go find Jessica."_

_"Bella just listen to me for a few minutes, that__'__s all I need and then I swear I will leave you alone."_

Bella didn't know whether to stay and actually listen to Jacob or turn the other way and go back to the bonfire. She still needed to find Seth and just as she was about to tell Jacob that exact thing she heard off in the distance an angry yell directed at Jacob.

_"Jake, let her go. If she doesn't want to fucking talk to you leave her be, besides that don't you think you have done enough."_

She turned around to see Seth stomping towards them with a pissed off look on his face. Bella had never seen Seth look so mad.

_"Seth shut the hell up and stay the fuck out of this."_

Ok, she took that back now she had never seen Seth look so pissed off in all the time she had known him.

_'Why is he so angry at Jacob' _she thought to herself but she was about to find out.

_"Are you fucking serious, you hurt her you asshole. Maybe not physically but fuck if you would have listened to her after the newborn fight she wouldn't have gone through what she did when she was away. FUCK JAKE, what the hell happened to you and what I still don't understand is why the hell you would listen to GOD DAMN EDWARD over Bella."_

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, how did Seth know what her and Jacob thought about and now was not the time to start discussing it because just as she was about to turn around a leave before any of the pack heard what was being said she heard Emily right behind her say. 

_"__Bella, what is Seth talking about, what happened to you while you were gone?"_

She turned around and all the pack plus the imprints were standing there with their mouths open and a look of shock on their faces except Emily who had tears in her eyes. Bella had wanted to tell Emily what had happened while she was away before she told the pack but now thanks to Seth, Jacob, and their big mouths it looked like she had run out of time. Before she addressed Emily, the other imprints, and the pack, she turned back around and looked pointedly at Jacob.

_"I want you to leave, I have nothing to say to you at this moment and if and when I decide I am ready to talk to you I will come find you. I want you to stop calling me, all you're doing is causing problems that I don't need right now." _

Jacob tried to say something but Bella wasn't having it all she cared about right now was talking to the pack and Seth.

_"Jacob for fuck sakes will you just freaking leave, I don't want to hear anything from you." _

With that being said Bella turned around looked at all the pack members besides Jake and the imprints and told them if they wanted to hear what she went through, she would be sitting next to the fire when they were ready to listen.

The whole way back to the bonfire Bella was planning how to tell everyone what she went through. She didn't think she was ready to tell everyone yet but she didn't want to keep it from Emily any longer especially when Bella saw the tears running down her best friends face and her therapist back in Jacksonville said it would be good for her once she was ready to tell people.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather around her and they all remained quiet waiting for Bella to talk. Seth sitting beside her and taking her hand, which helped calm her nerves a little bit, startled Bella out of her thoughts.

_"Tomorrow you and I are talking Seth." _was all she said to him and turned to look at everyone.

_"Ok, so I know some of you have never really liked me, especially after everything that happened with Jake but I want you all to know that I did NOT leave with the Cullen__'__s like Edward had said to Jacob. That night after the newborn fight I went to Jacob, not to tell him that I was leaving with the Cullen__'__s, but to tell him that I was choosing him. I was breaking up with Edward because I had realized that Jacob was and should have been my first choice and I loved him more than I loved Edward, and I still do I have never stopped. I can understand why Jacob felt the way he did because I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes. But, anyway that night I ran back to Jacksonville on the first flight I could get on because if Jacob wanted me gone than I would be gone, yes I know it was selfish of me to run like that but that__'__s how I was back then. I didn't plan to stay gone long all I wanted to do was get my thoughts together and then I was going to come back but the day I was getting ready to leave I was walking back to my mom's after having gone to the store to get her a few things and that's when I was attacked."_

Bella had to take a few calming breaths, she hadn't realized she was crying until Seth brought his hand up to her face to wipe the tears away. She turned towards him and whispered 'thank you'.

_"I was about a block away from my mom's when he grabbed me from behind, pulled me into the alley, and threw me up against a brick wall. Before I could scream for help or turn around to see who he was, he grabbed my hair and told me if I screamed he would slice my throat. The only thing I got out of mouth before he knocked me out was, 'why are you doing this to me' and when I finally came to I tried to move but I was sore everywhere I could barely open my left eye and I was bleeding between my legs, which I knew could only mean one thing. I don't know how long I was out or how long I had been gone but when I finally got up enough strength I made my way to mom's. She and Phil still weren't home from work so I figured it was that long so I took a shower which probably wasn't the best thing to but, I felt dirty and needed to make myself feel better somehow. I must have stayed in for longer than I had intended to because the next thing I hear is my mom shouting to see if I was still there."_

Bella was crying openly now and when she looked up she really wished she hadn't because all the imprints had tears in their eyes, even Paul had a tear even though he tried to wipe it away before anyway could see but, Bella saw. Seth squeezed her and she brought her attention to him.

_"Bella, you don't have to finish if it's too hard. We will all understand."_

_"No, I want you guys to know and it's one of the reasons why I'm a much stronger person, and I don't want it to be a secret or you guys find out some other way and get mad for me not telling you sooner, I'd rather you guys hear it from me."_

_"__Only if you're sure."_

She smiled up at him, not the smile he was used to but it was a smile nonetheless.

_"I'm sure."_

She took a breath and started where she left off.

_"When I went downstairs and my mom saw me she immediately started crying and asked me what happened so I told her, we called the police per my mom's request because I honestly just wanted to drop it because I hadn't seen the guy so why would it have mattered but now I'm glad I did. The police couldn't get DNA or anything of that sort because I had taken a shower so I was kind of screwed but they told my mom and I that if anything else happened to let them know. After that I started seeing a therapist regularly because I was getting nightmares, my mom and I decided it would be a good idea to get me to therapy which helped. Then, a few months went by and I started to feel funny. I was getting nauseous from almost everything I smelt or ate. I hadn't had my period which I hadn't thought anything of I just chalked it up to being from stress over the last couple months. I was talking to my mom about it and she asked me all these silly questions, then ran out of the house like a bat out of hell only to come back with a small paper bag in her hands. When I looked inside the bag before I could get anything out she told me to go upstairs and take it. When those three minutes were up and I took one look at that little stick I literally thought I was going to be sick. I went down and showed mom. She started going back and forth across the floor talking to herself trying to make sense of what to do, so she called Phil at work and told him the news, which after everything happened he helped so much especially when Renee was freaking out. Phil asked to talk to me and asked me what I thought I should do and how he knows, I'm against abortion so, did I want to give the baby up for adoption or did I want to keep it. I knew I couldn't keep it, so I was going to give the baby up for adoption and make sure it went to a good home. My mom, of course couldn't comprehend why I wanted to have the baby of a rapist especially after he had taken my virginity but I just couldn't kill a little innocent human being because it didn't ask to be made or brought into the world."_

Everyone was quiet while Bella was talking but all the wolves were shaking especially Paul. He felt so bad for the way he had treated Bella and right now he wanted to go find the guy that did this to her and beat him with an inch of his life. All the other wolves even the new ones felt like doing the same thing and felt like beating Jake to a bloody pulp for believing Edward and beating up themselves for doing the same thing.

_"I went to the doctors the next day and got it confirmed. I told the doctor what I wanted to do and she helped me get ahold of an adoption agency. I found the perfect family for little one to go to and I had never felt better. I was still going to therapy and I was moving on from the whole thing. There were so many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call Jacob, but I was too scared. When I got the first sonogram done and gave it to the little ones new parents I did call him because I was so proud of myself because I was for once not doing something only for myself but I chickened out and hung up. That next day is when everything I had been working on went to shit."_

She had to take a few minutes to calm herself down and try to steady her tears. She felt like such a failure to the little baby that had been growing inside her. She couldn't even keep herself safe from someone who wasn't of the supernatural. After a minute, she calmed herself down with the help of Seth whispering she was ok in her ear that she continued.

_"I was hanging out watching Phil coach his team because I just couldn't stand to be cooped up in the house anymore listening to Renee lecture me about the baby anymore. I was sitting in the announcer__'__s box watching the players listen to Phil and writing in the journal my therapist had given me to write out my thoughts and ambitions when out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the players giving me a death glare. I had never seen the man before so I didn't know what I had done so wrong to make him look at me like that. I went about my business deciding not to let it get to me and went back to writing. Phil had just called for the team to take a break so I headed off towards the bathroom and to look for a vending machine. Just as I had found one, I saw the player that was giving me dirty looks going up towards the locker rooms until he must have heard me. He asked me what I was doing there, all I could do was look at him and then that__'__s when it registered in my head that this was the man that had raped me, taken my virginity, and gotten me pregnant. I turned around, trying to walk as fast as I could away from him but I wasn't fast enough he caught up to me and all I could think, was I was going to die today and so was this baby. I tried to fight back I really did but he was just to strong and the next thing I know I'm flying down a flight of stairs and when I came to I was in the hospital, being told I lost the baby. I felt like such a failure and I even felt worse when I had to tell the parents I was going to give the baby to I had lost it. I cried for so long and Phil felt even worse because he coached the person that did this to me. I later found out from the cops that this guy Jason has a long record of doing this to women, not as severe as mine and has never involved getting them pregnant but he would be going away for a long time. After all of that I went to therapy still every week, got my life together, went to college to become a therapist and social worker, then decided that I wanted to come home and fight for the man I loved and even through all that I have been through I never once stopped loving him."_

After Bella said all that, she slumped against Seth and let the tears she had been holding back go. Everyone in the pack didn't know what to say but it was Paul who surprised her.

_"Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. I hope you are seriously ok now and I promise if you are ever in trouble please come to me. I'm sorry for how mean I was to you."_

Everyone agreed with what Paul had just said and Bella promised them all that she was ok now and she accepted everyone's apologizes. The bonfire stayed going for a little while longer until Bella had passed out on Seth's lap from exhaustion and he had to drive her home. Paul and the pack didn't leave much later than Seth and Bella did. They had all planned to have quite a few words with Jacob once they saw him because they were all pissed off.

Seth dropped Bella off at home and made sure she was tucked fast asleep in bed then took off towards Sam's house where he knew everyone would be.

Jacob had heard everything Bella had said and felt like a complete ass for what he said to her five years ago. If he would have never listened to fucking Dickward none of that would have happened and she would have been safe. He knew the pack was equally as pissed off at him as he was himself. He knew they wanted to kick his ass from here to China. He followed Seth back to Bella's and watched as he put her to bed, kissed her forehead, and made sure she was tucked in tight before he left no doubt to go to Sam's.

Jake knew he should head over there to but he couldn't get himself to leave the spot in the forest behind Bella's new home and that's where the Pack found him asleep the next morning.

_**AN: OK, guys there it is. Tell me what you guys think. I hope I did ok and you all enjoy it! **_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_

_**I also want to say thank you to Mist who has agreed to be my Beta, you are so totally amazing I can't thank you enough!**_

_**Well, next chapter will be at least a week later from the bonfire so I should have it up in the next few days but I will keep you guys posted... Thank you all so much and don't forget to review! **_


	9. Chapter 6:Coming 2 an Understanding P1

_**AN: So, last chapter I had a couple negative reviews but I hope after this chapter everyone will see that I'm not really bashing Jake or anything of that nature. It's just the way this story is playing out, I hope you all continue to read it. I also want it to be known that all reviews and comments are accepted as long as they are not hurtful. I love reading all of them because it helps me become a better writer.**_

_**On a happier note, I want to thank everyone who has commented, reviewed, and loves this story. It makes me happy to know you all are enjoying it. **_

_**Also Thank you to my awesome Beta, Mist. You are completely awesome.**_

_**Now enough of my babbling here is Chapter 6.**_

**Previously...**

_Everyone agreed with what Paul had just said and Bella promised them all that she was ok now and she accepted everyone's apologizes. The bonfire stayed going for a little while longer until Bella had passed out on Seth's lap from exhaustion and he had to drive her home. Paul and the pack didn't leave much later than Seth and Bella did. They had all planned to have quite a few words with Jacob once they saw him because they were all pissed off._

_Seth dropped Bella off at home and made sure she was tucked fast asleep in bed then took off towards Sam's house where he knew everyone would be._

_Jacob had heard everything Bella had said and felt like a complete ass for what he said to her five years ago. If he would have never listened to fucking Dickward, none of that would have happened and she would have been safe. He knew the pack was equally as pissed off at him, as he was himself. He knew they wanted to kick his ass from here to China. He followed Seth back to Bella's and watched as he put her to bed, kissed her forehead, and made sure she was tucked in tight before he left no doubt to go to Sam's._

_Jake knew he should head over there to but he couldn't get himself to leave the spot in the forest behind Bella's new home and that's where the Pack found him asleep the next morning._

**Chapter 6: Coming to an Understanding Part 1.**

It had been a week since the bonfire and Bella was finally getting into a normal routine. She had moved into her new home and was still in the process of putting it together the way she wanted. She also had an interview with the hospital in Port Angeles for their therapist position. Sue and Charlie couldn't understand why Bella wanted to get a job when she had all this money from the Cullens. She told them repeatedly that even though she was glad she had the money in case something catastrophic ever happened she still liked to work and make her own money and she hadn't gotten her degree just for it to sit on a shelf.

Seth and Paul, as well as a few others from the Pack had come to help her when the furniture had arrived and she was very thankful for their help. She and Seth had talked and she found out that he had heard her and Jacobs's conversation but had kept it from the pack by not phasing and telling everyone he had to work and that was the reason he couldn't patrol. Bella was thankful for that and told Seth the exact thing but of course he just brushed it off like it was no big deal and that it was just the right thing to do, but to her it was more than that.

She still hadn't seen Jacob and in a way, she felt kind of bad about how she had handled the situation but, she just needed space to think about how to handle it calmly because since she'd been back all they seemed to do is yell at each other whenever they were in the same place. She was still very much determined to stick with her plan and fight for him but, she still didn't know if Jessica was his imprint or not and to be completely honest she was too scared to ask the pack about it.

The night before Paul and Rachel had come over with a house-warming gift, which was a large dining room table and 14 chairs to go with it. Paul had said he helped handcraft it but wouldn't tell her who else helped him but she figured it was Jacob.

She fell in love with the table because of the design. It was made out of solid oak and on legs were tiny carvings of what she was assuming, all the wolves in the pack and other tiny things like leaves and trees, she absolutely loved it and the best part was the chairs matched. Bella decided that to thank the pack for all their help she would invite all of them to dinner and she told Paul and Rachel to invite them over.

So, that's how Bella found herself shopping for a ton a food. She was wandering around the supermarket trying to figure out whether to make chicken or ribs. Just as she was turning the corner to head to the meat department she bumped into none other than Jessica 'Slut' Stanley as Bella had been calling her in her head.

She was just about to turn around and go the other way when Jessica's voice stopped her.

_"Bella, hey where are you going, I'm sorry I never got the chance to catch up the last time we ran into each other but as you could see I was kinda busy."_

_'Yea, I'm sure she was busy, her and Jacob getting busy on the garage floor... Damn it don't go there Bella... Don't think about it just get the hell away from her.' _She thought to herself.

_"Really, I didn't even really notice and why and the hell would we have anything to catch up on, we were never really friends to being with and to be completely honest you were a bitch. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish shopping and I'm sure you have another garage floor to get dirty." _

Bella turned around walking towards the meat department when she heard Jessica holler back at her.

_"The only garage floor I am dirtying is Jacob's and will be for the rest of my life, and Bella I advise you stay the HELL away from him because he's mine now."_

She was just about to turn around and go beat the ever living hell out of her when she noticed Jared coming her way.

_"Hey B, what are you doing, need some help?" _

_"Hey Jar, just shopping for the big dinner tonight and I would love some help."_

Bella and Jared had picked out Ribs for dinner that he was going to barbeque on her new grill she had ordered and started getting all the other things to go with it. On the way to the checkout, Jared stopped Bella in the middle of the aisle.

_"B, I heard what was going on with you and Jessica when I got here. I could see that it was starting to get to you that's why I stepped in, Well not only that Sam had asked me to come down and give you a hand because he sorta figured you were going need it."_

_"Well thank you and as far as Jessica goes I was ready to beat her to a bloody pulp, she can be so damn annoying and before you say anything I don't want to hear anything about her and Jacob. I just want to have a good time tonight hanging out with friends."_

_"But..."_

_"No, Jared not today please. I don't want to think about those two."_

Jared couldn't do anything but agree and he only hoped that when Jacob showed up tonight none of them would get their asses kicked by the little pissed off red head he had now considered a sister.

Bella was just in the process of getting the table set when everyone started coming through the door. All the girls had brought a side dish to go with meal and the men brought beer and drinks. What surprised Bella was when the new (well new to her at least) Pack members came in. There was another guy and to her surprise another girl and their imprints. Just as she was going to introduce herself to them, Emily pulled her into the kitchen.

_"Bella before you go out there I need to tell you something. I know you want to meet the new members of the pack and I promise you will. By the way, their names are Jackson and Lila and their imprints Melissa who is Lila's sister and Joey who is Jared cousin. Anyway, I needed to tell you this because I didn't want it to surprise you. Jacobs coming tonight..."_

_"Emily why is he coming? I didn't invite him and I'm not ready to talk to him yet. I just wanted tonight to hang out with you guys and then I was going to talk to him tomorrow." _

_"Bella listen to me. I know you both have things going on right now but he feels so bad about what happened and he wants to make up for it. Last week the guys were going to go kick his ass for what happened all those years ago and god forbid I wanted to too but after they really thought about, you both have made mistakes and we all just really want you guys to come to some kind of understanding. I'm not saying you guys have to forgive each other just yet, just talk to him. You both have been through a lot in the last five years, you went through something way worse than he did but still. I know you both still love each other and I want this family because that's what we are a family including you to be whole again." _

_"I don't know Emily, I mean how are we supposed to work anything out with him being with Jessica, I'm sure Jared told you about what happened at the supermarket today, and I for one am not going to be the cause of those two fighting. I love Jacob, I do and probably always will and I will regret what happened back than for the rest of my life but, if he's happy with her I am not going to ruin it."_

Bella didn't want to think about those two being together but she had promised herself that if Jake had found someone new or even found his imprint, she would walk away and cancel her plan of fighting for him. She was a stronger person after all and unlike back then when should would have run away or felt sorry for herself she would learn to live with it and be happy for him. Bella was caught off guard about what Emily had said next.

_"Ok, Bella listen to me good because I'm only going to tell you this once and I don't have much time because he will be here soon. Jacob and Jessica are no longer together and haven't been for some time. They were never serious and if I know you at all I know you were thinking that she was his imprint and thank fucking heavens I'm am here to tell you that he did not imprint on the dumb whore. So I want you to promise me that you will stick to your plan and fight like hell for him because I for one and rooting for you two to get your shit together and be happy. He's gone through a lot Bella and I'm not going to get into because it's not my place but he needs you and you need him. All I'm asking is for you to listen to each other."_

Bella was so stunned at what Emily had just said and she agreed with everything, she was also a little relieved to hear that 'THE SLUT' wasn't Jacob's imprint. She just couldn't believe that Emily Young 'Den Mother' to this crazy pack of wolves had actually cussed and Bella found it so funny she couldn't help but laugh and tell Emily after she was looking at like had lost her mind.

_"Oh shut up you, you try hanging out with pack of crazies for a long period of time and you will start cussing like a sailor and everything. But I'm serious Bella please just try and listen to him."_

_"I can't promise you anything concrete like working things out with him, but..." _Bella cut in before Emily could interrupt her, _"I will listen to everything he has to say."_

_"Good, I guess that's all I can ask for." _

Bella was just getting ready to go make sure everything was ready to call everyone in to eat. She had just gotten to the back door to ask Jared if the ribs were done, when she peered out the back sliding glass door and there manning the grill alongside Jared was Jacob.

She stood there for a couple seconds and really looked at him. He was even more handsome than she had even remembered. She hoped that after this talk that she planned to have after everyone had went home went well because she missed her best friend. Just like Emily had said, they may have issues and problems they needed to work out whether it be on their own or together, she wanted to at least try and if anything just get her best friend back.

She opened the back door and walked to where Jared was standing with the spatula in his hand.

"Are they almost ready Jar, everyone's getting hungry and everything else is all set to go."

"I'd say another five minutes and then we should be set to eat."

"Ok, will you do me a favor and let everyone know, I'm sure Jacob can handle the grill for a minute."

Jared looked back and forth between Jacob and Bella when she gave him a pointed look that said 'please, just for a moment. I'll be ok.'

"Ok B, I'll be right back." He gave her a little side hug and ran off towards the house.

She turned and looked at Jacob who was looking at the spot that Jared had just been in then looked up at her.

"Bella, I know..."

"Jake, right now is not the time for this conversation but, if you can stay a little while after everyone leaves we can talk. If you don't want to that is fine, but I would really like it if you would because I think it's time to finally talk like adults instead of whinny ass teenagers who yell at each other whenever they're in the same place at the same time."

Jake agreed immediately and watched Bella walk back into the house.

He couldn't help the smile that was on his face for the rest night of the night. Not because him and Bella were going to talk even though that was great but the reason for his smile which everyone noticed was because she called him Jake and not Jacob for the first time since she had been back.

_**AN: I know another cliffy lol but I promise after this chapter no more for a while. Next chapter I'm thinking Jacobs POV, What do you all think? **_

_**Anyway, Review, Review, Review.**_


	10. Chapter 6: Part2 JPOV

_**AN: As always I love all your comments and reviews, I love all of you so very much!**_

_**My Beta Mist, Girl you are simply amazing and so talented! I also want to send a big shout out to all the ladies I have had the pleasure to talk to on TrickyRaven that I now consider friends You girls make me laugh so much and I love you all for it!**_

_**That being said anyone who reads this story on and is not a part of the TrickyRaven site I highly recommend joining the site. Everyone there is very helpful and just simply amazing.**_

_**Website is trickyraven. ning. com! Hope to see you all there!**_

_**Heres Chapter 6 Part 2.**_

Previously...

_She turned and looked at Jacob who was looking at the spot that Jared had just been in then looked up at her._

_"Bella, I know..."_

_"Jake, right now is not the time for this conversation but, if you can stay a little while after everyone leaves we can talk. If you don't want to that is fine, but I would really like it if you would because I think it's time to finally talk like adults instead of whinny ass teenagers who yell at each other whenever they're in the same place at the same time."_

_Jake agreed immediately and watched Bella walk back into the house._

_He couldn't help the smile that was on his face for the rest of the night. Not because him and Bella were going to talk even though that was great but the reason for his smile which everyone noticed was because she called him Jake and not Jacob for the first time since she had been back._

**Chapter 6: Coming to an Understanding Part 2 (J-POV).**

The rest of the night, all Jacob could do was watch Bella. He was so happy that she was finally going to sit down and talk to him. He had to agree with her whole-heartedly that it was high time they actually just sat down and talked like mature adults. There were many times over the course of the night that he just wanted to kick everyone out and have the long talk with Bella. It was long overdue but every time that thought came to his mind, all he had to was look up from his spot on the couch and see her laughing with someone from the pack to get rid of that thought.

He was glad that the Pack had welcomed Bella back and were now so eager to hang with her all the time and it seemed to him like they had all forgotten what happened in the past. Jacob still hadn't forgiven himself for what happened that night. He was still pissed as hell that he had chosen to believe that fucking douche and hadn't listened to anything Bella had to say because if he would have she wouldn't have gone through everything she did and would have been here with him instead of getting hurt by that asshole.

Jacob was still deep in thought when he heard Bella saying goodbye to the Pack and telling them all she would see them soon for the get together at Emily and Sam's. He still hadn't thought about how he was going to Bella everything that happened while she was away and it looked like he had run out time and he couldn't help but be scared and nervous as hell about what she would think of him when she found out everything he had done.

Bella was standing at the door waving to Rachel and Paul as they drove away. Jacob decided he needed a beer and asked Bella if she wanted one too.

_"Sure, why don't you get them and I'll meet you in the back yard, we can sit out there on the patio and have our talk."_

Jacob grabbed the beers out of the fridge and walked to the back door. He had to stop just as he was about to open the back door. Bella was sitting on one of the patio chairs with her legs curled up underneath her and she was staring up at bright night sky, he was surprised it wasn't cloudy or raining, you could actually see the stars. She looked so beautiful, though he could tell that what she had went through took a toll on her she came out stronger and for that, he was very proud of her.

She must have felt his presence because as soon as his hand touched the door she looked up at him and gave him a little smile. He walked up and handed her a beer then took the chair that was across from her. Neither of them knew where to begin, so Jacob said something because he was getting antsy with neither of them saying anything.

_"Thank you for letting me stay for dinner. When Emily told me to come I wasn't going to but I'm kind of glad I did."_

_"I'm kinda glad you did too. I mean when Emily told me were coming I got kinda pissed but after talking to her she made me realize that we both made mistakes and since we both hang around the same people we were bound to run into each other and I don't want the pack to have to choose sides. So I told Emily I would listen to what you had to say and we could try to get along and work everything out."_

_"Well, I for one am glad you are giving me the chance to explain my side of things. I was an idiot back then Bella I don't even know to this day why I chose to listen to him. I don't think I will ever know. That night when you came to the house I just kind of lashed out because I thought you were coming to rub it in my face and tell me that the kiss meant nothing to you. If I had thought that you were going to come and tell me that you wanted to be with me then I wouldn't have lashed out. I honestly thought that even though I had said those things to you, you would have at least stayed another day and been your stubborn self and said goodbye even though I told you at the time I didn't want you around. Since you came to the garage that day I haven't been able to get what you said out of my head. I feel like such jerk because I wanted to stop you and talk to you but Jessica stopped me and when I finally got rid of her you were already gone by the time I made it out the door."_

_"Jake, not all of this is your fault. I shouldn't have pulled you around all those years ago, I'm to blame too. If I would have just saw what was right in front of me the whole time none of this would have happened. We can't keep living in the past all we can do is move forward."_

_"I know, but I still shouldn't have listened to him. I should have waited to hear it from you. Emily and all the girls reamed my ass the next day for not listening to you. Then you didn't come back and I thought what he said was true and I went off the deep end. I started doing drugs, and sleeping with different girls because I thought if I did that you would hear about it, come back just to rip me a new asshole for being so stupid, and using those girls to maybe make you jealous, I don't know what I was thinking. I got so pissed one day, I was fed up being the butt of everyone's jokes about how I had lost the only girl I have every truly loved to my worst enemy and I fought Sam for the Alpha spot. We we're pretty much fighting to death until Sam thought about Emily and gave up, it got that bad, I will never forgive myself for almost ending his life. After that I was the worst Alpha the pack had ever had. I was pawning my shifts off to the others, not attending any of the meetings or bonfires. Hell, I didn't even know that half the pack had imprinted, that we had two new members who Sam had to train, or that my best friend who has been like a brother to me since we were kids had found his imprint and was engaged. All I was worried about was fucking girls and getting my next hit, then when I finally did phase and do a patrol I would go after a fucking bloodsucker because in my fucked up frame of mind it's Dick-ward and I nearly get myself killed a second time. I mean who fucking does that? Jacob 'Fucking' Black that's who, all because I pushed away the one person who really meant the world to me by listening to a bloodsucker who I should have known lied whenever it came to said girl."_

Jake had to stop for a few minutes because he was so pissed at himself for what he had done and started shaking. He was scared at what the look on Bella's face would be, he had just told her everything that had happened to him while she was gone and he knew that if he was disgusted with himself then he could only imagine what she thought of him. He was just about to look up at her and see the disappointment in her eyes when he felt her finger on his chin trying to lift his face up so she could look at him.

_"Jake, look at me please. I know you think I'm disgusted and think of you differently but I don't. I'm a little pissed off that you did drugs and used girls to try and get back at me. I'm also disappointed that you went and hurt Sam and yourself like that. Also, that you almost went and got yourself killed like that but, I'm not disgusted or think any less of you as a person as long as you have learned from your mistakes and don't plan on making them again."_

"I can promise you I don't plan on making those mistakes again and I'm going to try not to make anymore. If it wasn't for dad, Rachel, and Emily I'd probably still be on the drugs and as far as the girls go Jessica was the last one. I want to try to and be a better Alpha and not only that be a better friend. I know I have a lot to make up for and a lot of things to work through but, I'm going to give it my all and I hope you give me the chance to make it up to you too."

Bella was looking at Jake with a look that he had never seen before and was worried that she wasn't going to give him the chance to make it for all he had done and just as he was about to get up and leave, she grabbed his hand and said.

_"I agree we do have a lot of things to work on not just as a whole but as individuals. We have five years plus more before that that we have to work through and I can't promise that it's going to be easy but I'm willing to give us both a chance and try to get back to where we were before. No matter what happens from now on we have to be honest with each other and talk things out like the adults we are now. I have to be honest; I hope one day we can be a couple because that's all I've wanted. I understand if you don't have those feelings anymore but I just thought I'd throw that out there and even if you don't I would still love to have my best friend back because I've missed you and no matter what happens you being my best friend is not going to change that."_

_"I've missed you too Bells and I agree with you a hundred and ten percent. We have a ton to work on but I'm willing to give it a chance. We are both grown adults now and should be able to talk to each other like equals instead of the teenage bullshit. But, I know we both have a lot of thinking to do and I heard that you have a big interview tomorrow so I want to end this conversation on a good note because I to have to work in the morning bright and early."_

_"That sounds good Jake, I'm glad you came to dinner tonight and I hope we can catch up some more."_

_"Definitely." _

Jake got up and gathered the beer bottles to take inside while Bella pushed the chairs they had been sitting in back into their rightful spot and then followed him inside. Bella walked him to the door and said their goodnights and talks of getting together with the Pack after he got off work the next day.

Jake was just about to the end of Bella's drive when he heard her yell down at him.

_"Oh, and Jake no more talk about you and Jessica 'The Skank' Stanley, ok?"_

He gave a little chuckle and yelled back at her.

_"No problem Bells, Goodnight."_

_"Night Jake."_

Jake's walk home was pleasant; he actually had a pep in his step. He was glad he and Bella sat down and talked. It made him feel a lot better now that everything was out in the open and they could start moving forward. He was going to be a better friend and Alpha to the guys and he was going to start being a better man.

_**AN: I know it's kind of a short Chapter but I hope you all like it. **_

_**As always. Review, Review,Review :) **_


	11. Chapter 7: Interviews,Shopping,&Dinner

_**AN: So I've had a few negative comments and reviews on this story and I'm am trying to make everyone happy with where it is going and I can only do so much with where I SEE this story going! I Hope you all stick around and see this through and If you don't I'm sorry to see you go! But I can only write this story the way I see it going in my head!**_

_**Everyone who has had positive reviews and comments I love that you are liking this story so far!**_

_**I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**_

_**Thank you to Mist, My Beta. You are Amazing!**_

_**On to Chapter 7.**_

**Previously...**

_Jake was just about to the end of Bella's drive when he heard her yell down at him._

_"Oh, and Jake no more talk about you and Jessica 'The Skank' Stanley, ok?"_

_He gave a little chuckle and yelled back at her._

_"No problem Bells, Goodnight."_

_"Night Jake."_

_Jake's walk home was pleasant; he actually had a pep in his step. He was glad he and Bella sat down and talked. It made him feel a lot better now that everything was out in the open and they could start moving forward. He was going to be a better friend and Alpha to the guys and he was going to start being a better man._

**Chapter 7: Interviews, Shopping, & Dinner.**

Bella had just gotten out of her interview for the therapist position at the Forks Community Hospital and she was feeling optimistic about it. Her interviewer told her she would be hearing from them in a couple days for her second interview and they were very impressed that she had graduated with top honors. They also told her that more than likely she would get the job because no one else had applied and they were in desperate need for a therapist with her qualifications.

She called Emily on the way home and asked if she wanted to go shopping with her so she could pick up a few more work appropriate outfits and some more things for her house. She also had to get a few things for dinner with her father and Sue who were coming over for dinner and to see her new house. Emily told her that she would love to go and she needed a girl's day away from all the boys, she also wanted to know how things went with Jacob. Bella told her she just had to run home change and she would be there to pick her up.

When she got home she parked in the driveway and noticed something hanging on her front door and when she got closer what she saw made her stop in her tracks. There hanging on her front door was the dream catcher Jacob had made her for her birthday so long ago. When she left, she didn't take it with her and when she was packing up her things at her fathers to move it over to her new house she couldn't find it but, now she knew where it was. Below the dream catcher there was a note. Bella took it off and what she read brought a tear to her eye.

_Bells,_

_I thought you might want this back now. I was over at your dad's house one day about a year after you left and I wanted to keep it safe for you just in case you ever decided to come back. Of course, at that time I thought you were still with the bloodsucker but I think even in my fucked up frame of mind I had hope that one day you would come back. So, I thought last night after our talk that I would bring it to you. I hope your interview went good and I can't wait to hear about it. _

_Love, _

_Jake_

Bella didn't know what to think and all she could do was stand on the porch and stare at the note and her dream catcher. She had missed it and every day she was gone she had beaten herself up for not bringing it with her. She still wore her bracelet everyday which no longer had the diamond heart on it and while she was with her mom in Jacksonville, that little piece of jewelry was what kept her from not losing her strength and kept her fighting when her nightmares and demons of what happened to her were dragging her down.

She looked down at her watch and noticed that she had been standing in the same position for 30 minutes and rushed inside to get changed.

Bella picked up Emily and then they were off to Port Angeles. Not even five minutes into the drive Emily couldn't hold back her questions anymore.

_"So how did things go with you Jacob? Did you guys work everything out? What did you guys talk about? Am I going to have to whoop both your asses for being stubborn? _

_Bella giggled and looked at her best girlfriend. _

_"Emily slow down, you are going to give yourself hernia talking so fast. Geez one question at a time."_

_"First off missy you can't give yourself a hernia talking so fast and second I can't help myself I love you both and I want you both to be happy."_

_"Well I love you too and I am happy, but to answer your questions things went great, better than I imagined they would. He told me everything that happened when I was gone and of course I blame myself for it but I know we both made mistakes and we both agreed that we're both at fault for how things went. We worked things out and we have decided that we are going to take things slow get back to being best friends and then see where things go from there. We talked about everything and I think we are both on the same page bBabout everything and as far as you whooping both our asses even though I would find it extremely funny to watch you try and whoop Jakes ass that won't be necessary."_

_"Well good I'm glad you guys worked things through and I have to say this because I feel like I should. I'm sorry for how I pushed it. I came off a little harsh and I didn't mean to I just don't want to see you guys lose what you used to have and even if things don't work out I want you guys to still be friends, you two have too much history to just end up throwing it away over something that happened in the past."_

_"I agree with you and don't be sorry. I think it was what I needed, I know I've changed and am a stronger person but I still have those moments and I'm really glad Jake and I are talking again. I'm still unsure of us being in a relationship because of the whole imprinting thing. Before you say it I know he's always said that imprinting is rare but you can't deny that that is a lie because everyone has imprinted except him and I will fight for him just like I had planned to do when I came back but, if he does imprint I will walk away. I will not stand in the way of that and if that does happen I'm not going to stop being his friend or any of yours either. You guys are my family and just because Jake and I aren't together doesn't mean that will change."_

_"I'm glad Bella, and I hope you know that if that day ever comes we will still love you and you will still be a part of our family as well."_

_"I do, but it's still nice to hear and I'm trying not to let that get in the way of working things out and starting a relationship with him because everyone knows how much I love him. I wish I would have figured that out sooner but, after our talk last night I figured out that no matter how much time we have before that happens I'm not going to let it get to me I'm just going to cherish every moment and let things happen the way they are supposed to."_

After that the rest of the ride was quiet and neither one felt the need to say anything. Bella was still worried about the imprinting thing but just like she told Emily she would let Jake go if that time ever came.

Her and Emily got to Port Angeles and got all their shopping done within an hour. Even after all this time, she still hated shopping. She didn't think it would ever go away but she had to admit it was fun hanging out with Emily just the two of them. Bella had gotten three new pairs of slacks, four new shirts, a new pair of black pumps, and some new panty and bra sets while Emily purchased new clothes for the boys and a couple things for herself. They even got Bella groceries within that hour and on their way back to La Push.

By the time Bella dropped Emily off she still had three hours to get dinner done and put her purchases away.

She got home, put the chicken in the oven, and laid things out to make potatoes and a salad then went about putting the rest of her things away.

Two hours later, she was just putting the finishing touches on the salad and peeling the potatoes when her phone started ringing. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it so let it go to her voicemail, just as she was about to go back to peeling potatoes her phone rang again with the same number displayed on her caller id. She was just about to let it go to voicemail again when something in her told her to answer it.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey Lil B, it's Embry. I need you to come to my house right now it's important. Please don't ask questions just come."_

_"Embry, what is going on? You sound like something is terribly wrong."_

_"Please B, I know Sue and your dad are coming over but this is really urgent. All I can tell you is it's Jake please Bella he needs you."_

_"Embry Thomas, tell me what's going on right now, you're scaring me."_

_"I can't B, just come now."_ with that, said he hung up. Bella was so scared she had no idea what was going on but she didn't even think twice. She turned everything off called her dad and told him that something came up and she would have to reschedule their dinner, grabbed her keys off the hook by the door and raced out of the house.

It only took her ten minutes to get to Embry's house when it should have taken her twenty. When she pulled up in front of the house she was surprised to see Leah and her imprint, she guessed by the way he was holding her. Bella didn't see any of the pack so she assumed they were inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door to get out.

Bella was just in the process of shutting her car door when she heard the front door slam open and Embry looking more disheveled than she had ever seen staring wide eyed at her.

_"Lil B, thank god you're here come on hurry, Jake needs you."_

She had never seen him look so shaken the whole time she has known him. She knew this wasn't some joke, it was serious. She took off up their front steps and didn't even look at Leah. What she saw when she walked through the door was something she thought she would never see. Jake was laying on the floor with so many towels and blankets under him. Emily and Rachel were trying to stop the bleeding from his what looked to be his back and his leg and what scared her the most was he wasn't moving or making a sound.

She ran until she was standing right behind Embry who was kneeling by Jake's head and she couldn't stop the tears that were running down her face.

_"Em, what the hell happened, oh my god why is he bleeding so much?"_

_"It was a vampire B, we couldn't get to him fast enough to help. He called to tell us that he smelled a vamp by your house when he dropped off the dream catcher. He was going to go scout it out and told us not to worry about and then two hours later, we still hadn't heard from him and I got worried so I phased in and saw him chasing the vamp all the way to Canada. When they got to the border, the vamp turned on him and started to fight. The vampire was too strong, he was wearing Jake down, by the time we got there, he was like this, and the only thing wrong with the vamp is he's missing an arm. When we got him back here the bleeding hadn't slowed and all he kept asking for was you so that's when I called." _

The whole time Embry was talking all Bella could think was why had a vampire been around her house? She hasn't been in contact with any vampires for well over four years, why now?

_"B, we know this is a lot to ask and we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but do you still have Dr. Fangs number we need him to help Jake."_

_"Em, are you sure you want them back here? I mean Jake will be ok right his fast healing will make this stop right?"_

_"We don't know that's why we need Dr. Fang and Sam's already thought about it and he's going to tell him only one other person gets to come with him and it better not be Douche-ward."_

Bella stood there and thought about it, but didn't take too long to decide. She didn't want them back here but if it helped Jake then she was all for it as long as Edward didn't come back and they didn't stay long.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Embry.

_"Here, the number is in there. I don't know if it's still the same but I can't talk to them, one of you can do it. I want to be here with Jake."_

While Embry went outside to call Carlisle, she took his spot and sat down next to Jake taking his hand into hers. Emily and Rachel hadn't said a word as they were working furiously to make the bleeding stop. When she looked at Rachel, she could tell Jacobs big sister was fighting back the tears. Bella didn't know what to say or do so she just sat and stroked Jake's hair and talked to him trying to get him to at least look at her and tell her he was going to be ok.

_"Jake, I'm here. Please stay with me; gosh, I'm so mad at you right now. Why would you take after that vampire with no back up? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time? I need you Jake, please open your eyes and look at me."_

Embry came back in and told everyone that he had gotten ahold of Carlisle and he was on his way. He would be there by the morning and was bringing Esme with him, which Bella was thankful for.

_"Do you hear that Jake, help is coming so please keep fighting."_

**AN:/ Well there's chapter 7 what do you all think? **

**Review, Review, Review :)**


	12. Chapter 8: Seeing the Cullens Again Pt1

**AN: Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews and comments as always I love them all. **

**Of course, I want to give a big shout out to my awesome beta Mist, thank you for the wonderful job you do. I appreciate it so much!**

**Here is Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Previously...**

_"Jake, I'm here. Please stay with me; gosh, I'm so mad at you right now. Why would you take after that vampire with no back up? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time? I need you Jake, please open your eyes and look at me."_

_Embry came back in and told everyone that he had gotten ahold of Carlisle and he was on his way. He would be there by the morning and was bringing Esme with him, which Bella was thankful for._

_"Do you hear that Jake, help is coming so please keep fighting."_

**Chapter 8: Seeing the Cullen's Again**

Bella had stayed by Jacob's side all night only getting up to go to the bathroom or get something to eat. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until Embry came in the next morning to tell her that three of the Cullen's were at the border. As soon as Embry said there, were three of them she started asking him questions. While trying not to freak out on the inside.

_"Why are there three? I thought you said. You told Carlisle only one other person could come with him. Who's with him Embry? Oh God, what if it's Edward?"_

_"Lil B calm down I can only answer one question at time. First off, I don't know why three of them decided to come and we did tell Dr. Fang he could only bring one other person but from what Sam told me the Dr. told him that he tried to only bring one other but when you ask this person to come without the other it's a no-go. Second, I don't know who it is but, I can tell you it is not fucking Douche-ward. So please calm down and go freshen up, they will be here any second and I promise I will stay with Jake until you get back."_

She took a minute to calm herself down and before going to the bathroom to freshen up she told Jake, who still had not regained consciousness, that she would be right back.

While she was in the bathroom, she heard the front door open and started getting nervous again. She still had yet to figure out who could possibly be with Carlisle but Embry had said it was two 'people' who wouldn't go anywhere without the other so that only gave her two possible couples. Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett, and she was hoping it was the latter because she didn't think she could handle seeing Alice right now, if she was being honest she had missed her 'Big Brother' and really wanted to see him.

She hadn't realized she had been in the bathroom for a while until Sam came and knocked on the door.

_"Bella, are you ever going to come out of there? I know you are nervous, but we are all here for you and they are only here to help Jake then they will leave, so come on and let's go see how we can help him, huh?"_

She knew she was being silly and this was the only way to help Jake, so she decided to put her big girl panties on and get this show on the road and go find out who was with Carlisle and what was wrong with Jake and how they could help him get better.

She opened the bathroom door and as soon as she stepped out, her little prayer had been answered when she heard Emmett yell from down the hall.

_"Lil sis, if you don't get you're butt out here right now and give me a hug I will come back there and get you myself. I'm going to count to five so you better hurry up, you know I'll do it. 1...2...3..."_

She couldn't help but smile typical Emmett.

_"God Emmett, I'm coming no need to make stupid's threats jeezzz, give a girl some time to walk."_

Once she stepped into the living room Emmett was picking her up and spinning her around.

_"It's so good to see you, how have you been?"_

_"It's good to you so you too and I've been good, could be better, how are you?"_

Emmett put her down, grabbed her shoulders in his loving brotherly way, and answered her.

_"I've been good but I have missed your clumsy self, nothings the same there's no fun around anymore."_

_"Oh geez Emmett, really that's all you've missed about me is my clumsiness, I feel so loved."_

_"You know that's not all I've missed about you, but that is one of the top on my list."_

Just as Bella was about to respond Sam cut in.

_"Not that this conversation isn't entertaining to hear but, I think we should get to helping Jake."_

_"I agree with Sam we will have time after I examine Jacob. It's good to so you though Bella."_

_"You too Carlisle."_

Carlisle went over and started looking Jake over while Sam told him what had happened and how they had found him. After about an hour Carlisle looked at Sam and everyone that had gathered, which was pretty much the entire pack, some of the imprints and Billy who I hadn't even noticed was there until he came up and squeezed my hand. The look that Carlisle had on his face was one I had never seen him wear and it was starting to worry me.

_"Carlisle, what is going on with him, is he going to be ok?_

_"Well, as far as I can tell all the places where he was bleeding have closed up due to his accelerated healing and his bones have healed back together the right way. I'm just stumped because everything sounds good. The one thing I'm not able to check is his head because I don't have the right equipment with me."_

By the time Carlisle had finished Sam had been pacing back and forth and Bella could have sworn he was going to make a trench right in the middle of Embry's living room. Before Bella could ask Carlisle a question, Billy asked one first.

_"Do you have the right equipment near-by, we can't take him to the hospital because of his genes and such, if not is there a way to get the right equipment? I just need to know what is wrong with my son Dr. and no matter how it gets done, I want it done."_

_"I have the equipment at our house in Forks and if it's ok with you, I would like to transfer Jacob over there so we can get these tests done as quickly as possible."_

Sam stopped pacing and looked from Carlisle to Billy.

_"Billy, we cannot allow Jake to be transferred over to the leech's house, you can't honestly be thinking about letting it happen."_

_"That is exactly what I am doing. Dr. Cullen is the only one that is able to take care of Jake and try to figure out why he hasn't regained consciousness yet. You know if there was any other way I would choose differently but, there's not."_

_"Alright, but I want at least two members of the pack over there with him until everything is done. Dr. Cullen, is Jake going to have to stay there overnight?"_

_"I would like him too. I want to do a series of tests just to make sure but, first I have to do a brain scan and make sure nothing was affected after he lost so much blood."_

_"Fine, if this is what's best for Jake then it needs to happen but as I said before I want two people with him at all times. We will switch out every few hours so all of us get enough sleep and are still able to do our normal patrols. Bella, I assume you'll be there with Jake?"_

Bella was off in her own little world until Sam had said her name. While she was 'out of it' so to speak she was think of random things but mostly about why Jake still hadn't come to and if he ever would. She was hoping against hope that they would never have to find out. When she finally comprehended what Sam had asked her, she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be than by Jake's side and she wanted to be the first face he saw when he finally opened his eyes.

_"Of, course Sam; I want to be there when he wakes up."_

_"Ok, well that settles it then, now how are we going to get him over there and how much time do you need to get everything set-up?" _Sam asked Carlisle.

While Sam and Carlisle were discussing and making plans Bella was thinking about how she agreed to go with Jake and be there with him until he finally woke up, she knew it's want she wanted to do but , she was also scared because she hadn't been to that house since she and Edward broke up. She was also scared of the tall, beautiful blonde standing by Emmett who hadn't said a word to her or even looked her way since the three of them had arrived. Bella thought that Rose would be happy that she decided to stay human and move on with her life, since back then Rose was always against Bella becoming like them.

She didn't have any more time to think on that because Sam and the others had started moving Jake and told her they needed her to get a few things together for her and Jake and make sure she called her father and Sue to let them know what was going on and where'd they be.

**AN: So sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter 8 I hope you guys like it. **


End file.
